


Eleven Times Jack Hated His Family

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: A Depressing Side [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cas is clueless, Child Neglect, Children, Dean is a dick, Grace Is A Brat, Hateful Parents, Hurt, Jack is innocent, Jack’s Life Sucks Ass, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Sibling Hate, Teenage Pregnancy, Teenagers, adultury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Jack’s life is pretty rough.





	Eleven Times Jack Hated His Family

**11.**

He nervously sat at his desk, his eyes scanning the room to try and find his parents. Everyone else’s were there. 

Kevin’s… 

Benny’s…

Charlie’s…

He heard the door open and looked up hopefully. But it was just the teacher coming in to grab everyone’s attention.

“Okay parents and students. We’re here today to show off our children’s projects.” 

Jack sat on the far end of the line of chairs, looking down at his suddenly more depressing and stupid volcano project.

He didn’t want to cry. Not here. That’d be weak, his dad always told him not to be weak.

He waited forever but that was fine. They could come he told himself. But then his name was called and they didn’t. 

“Jack Winchester?”

Jack stood up and headed to the front of the class. He shook his volcano project so people would look. 

“I did a volcano.” 

He didn’t meet anyone’s eyes as he looked down at the ground.

“Anything else to share Jack?” His teachers voice was sickeningly sweet, tension clear in the tone. 

“No.” Jack went back to his seat without another word.

The teacher sighed, “well that’s it for our science presentations.” 

Her words faded out and Jack felt his eyes tear up. In the background he could hear parents compliment their kids about how great their kids project was. But Jack’s hadn’t even bothered to show up. 

The class was dismissed for lunch and Jack found himself shuffling out of the classroom with all the other students. 

He looked into the classroom across from his. It was the younger grade. First. That’s when he saw what caused him to spend his lunch crying in the bathroom. 

There was his parents…sitting on the floor watching with loving expressions as Grace waved her hands around.

Jack had told them for weeks about his science project… 

He sniffled and turned away, boys don’t cry…at least not in public. 

**10.**

“Daddy I want my room to be blue.” Was all that Grace needed to say to have Cas and Dean work head over heels to make sure that’s exactly what she got.

“Papa…can I paint my room pink…?” He looked up at Cas nervously. 

“Maybe.” And that’s all Jack got for five months. 

“Dad I want to paint my room pink.” 

Dean has shook his head, “why the hell would you want your room pink? It’s a girl color.”

Jack’s head was racing, Grace’s room was painted blue, a designated boy’s color. Why couldn’t his be pink? 

Jack didn’t argue anymore. Instead he went out and bought his own paint. When he got home he slowly started painting his room. Bit by bit until his whole room was pink.

That’s when Dean knew something was wrong. 

“Jack, I want you to look around this room and tell me what’s wrong with it.”

Jack looked around, nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything looked neat and put away. “Nothing.” But the minute he said that he regretted it.

“The room, as you can see is not the original color.”

Jack gulped, “I- you didn’t want to paint it so I did.”

Dean shook his head, disappointment clear in the glare he sent Jack. “You’re gonna paint it back.” He left the room and returned with two paint cans of white. 

Jack finished it two weeks later. He hated the room even more than before. Because it wasn’t the same color. The old white was more of a cream color, inviting and homey. This was hospital white. Deathly and unpleasant to look at. 

**9.**

“Why do you care about our family tree?” Castiel was braiding Grace’s hair when Jack came into the room and requested to know some simple facts about his family. 

“It’s for school.” Jack looked down, he hated asking his dads for anything.

The young girls eyes shot open and her mouth opened wide. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! You’ll never believe what we did in class today!”

Cas smiled and wrapped a hair tie around the end of the braid. “What won't I believe sweet pea?” 

Jack backed away from the room and went down the stairs to the kitchen where Dean was. 

“Dad can you help me with my homework?” He knew it was a risky shot. His dad never helped him with homework. 

“Nope kiddo, that’s your job.”

Jack bit his lip, terrified to say more. “It’s about my family tree. I don’t know much about papa’s family and I don’t know much about yours either.” At that comment Dean’s head shot up. 

“You see Jack...” he shook his head. “Here I’ll write down my family members. You just get Cas to do the same with his and you should be good.” 

Jack had never been more thankful before.

That was the first presentation he didn’t feel shameful about. 

**8.**

Presenting early was the worst thing of his entire life. He figured he’d be like most boys. He’d pop a knot in class one day. Everything would be fine and people would get it.

He didn’t expect to suddenly start burning up and feel wet. That’s not the signs of being an Alpha.

“Jack you appear to have presented Omega.” 

He could have killed the nurse in that moment. 

His parents got called, Cas was able to come to the school and get him after he spend three hours in the nurses.

When Cas carried him to the car he said nothing. Jack already knew what a huge disappointment he was. It was like icing on the poison cupcake. 

When the two got home, Cas told him to go to his room and not come out until he felt his heat was over.

The three days he was stuck in there was hell. Every few hours Cas would come by and leave him food or water. But he saw nothing of the rest of his family.

**7.**

Christmas was always fun in concept but the actual act what dreadful.

Cas’s family would come over and fawn over Grace, every so often someone would acknowledge him but more often than not their faces held sadness and hate when they looked at him.

That happened every year. 

So this year Jack decided he would spend the day in his room. 

It was boring and he hated every minute of it. But staying in his room was better than feeling like a third wheel downstairs. 

The next day they’d go over to Dean’s family’s house. That was torture too. 

They would be polite to him…some of them. But other times he’d heard whispers between Dean and his parents or his grandma and grandpa would stare and whisper about him. 

“Hey Gracie, my how you’ve grown.” John picked Grace up and launched her in the air, the little girl laughing her heart off.

They’d never done that to Jack…no one ever had…

“Hey, Jack.” Was all he got. 

Grace always got tons of gifts. Barbies, trucks, cars, ponies, clothes. It seemed like everything.

“Jack what’d you get this Christmas?” Papa had a warm smile on his face as he sat down next to Dean. 

“I got…” nothing. “Some gift cards…” he wanted to cry, the gift cards weren’t even really for him. There was one for Toys R Us but he didn’t buy anything there...Grace did. 

Another was for a restaurant…what the hell would he do with that? 

He figured he could get at least a remote control car from Toys R Us but the quality of it would be shitty and die before he knew it. Or Dean would take it and throw it away like he did with Jack’s helicopter. 

**6.**

He hated when Grace presented as an Omega and Cas and Dean were jumping for joy. They looked so proud of her. 

She didn’t do anything! Jack would think. 

They put her in her bedroom but both Dean and Cas would visit to give her food and comfort her. 

Jack cried in his own room that day. 

**5.**

“What the hell happened Cas?!” Dean was screaming at his husband in the living room but Jack could hear in echo through the house. 

“What do you mean you ran into him at the store. Was Jack with you?” 

The young boy frowned, why would they mention him? They never did before. 

He sneaked out of bed and down the stairs, watching from the kitchen as his parents glared at each other. 

“He has no right to him…does he know about him?” 

“No…he doesn’t.” 

Jack was confused, who were they talking about?

Dean was clearly angry, his stance and face expression showed how much he wanted to yell. Cas looked meek, innocent and terrified. 

“God Cas…I never thought we’d have to fucking deal with this!” He shook his head, “you know what…maybe it would be best if he took Jack.”

The boy let out a small gasp, his heart picked up and he started to shake. 

“Dean! How could you say that! He’s my son!” 

“But he’s not mine!”

Tears fell down Jack’s cheeks and he dashed back to his bedroom. Everything was different, his dad, the person that he had known all his life...wasn’t his real dad.

What did that mean? Who was his dad? Thoughts like that racked his brain and caused him to lie in bed for hours, staring up at his ceiling.

He heard a knock and slowly Cas walked in. “Jack?” The boy turned over and wept silently.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that…” 

He figured that much.

“Who’s my dad?” He whimpered out. 

He heard footsteps and then felt his bed creak. “It was a while ago…me and...Dean had broken up and I was depressed. I wasn’t thinking, it was once. I slept with someone...your dad.” He sighed heavily. “Dean and I got back together…and then I found out I was pregnant…” 

Jack sniffled, turning over to look his dad in the eyes. “Why didn’t you ever tell my real dad about me?”

Cas looked down, “I loved Dean...I was scared back then. Terrified. Dean was so angry...I don’t blame him. I would have been too. But despite him knowing you weren’t his he tried. But it wasn’t the same, and I knew it.” He brought a hand up to his eyes where he wiped away tears. 

“He didn’t look at you like he did Grace. Never showed interest in you…after you were born he insisted that I have another as soon as I could.” He moved his eyes to his son. “I’m so sorry Jack…”

The boy blinked and he found his eyes were wet. “It’s-“ He hiccuped. “It’s not your fault.”

Cas shook his head, “it is though...Jack I-“

“Papa!”

Jack heard his sister call out and knew their conversation was over. “Night papa…” he murmured. Turning over and pulled the blankets over himself. 

**4.**

Days after the incident it seemed to be fine. But then he noticed how everyone was off. Cas was hesitant around him. Dean didn’t even bother to hide his disinterest anymore and Grace kept asking him weird things when they walked to school.

“Papa told me about how you’ve got a different Daddy than me.”

Jack tried to ignore her.

“I know all about this! My best friends mom cheated on her dad too!”

Jack stopped walking and look down, his eyes were misting over. His nine year old sister shouldn’t be telling him about this. “I don’t care” He grit out.

“Aunt Naomi told me that’s what bastards are.”

Jack clenched his fists and glared at her. “Stop talking.”

“Does that mean you won’t live with us anymore? Will your dad take you with him?”

Jack tried to walk faster but she just kept talking and matching his speed. 

“No wonder dad hates you I mean-“ she was interrupted by Jack shoving her off the sidewalk. She fell to the ground and scraped her elbow. Ugly tears fell down her cheek and she cried out. Yelling slurs at Jack as he continued walking.

**3.**

“You did what to your sister?!” Dean was furious. His hands were shaking and he was trying to not lash out at Jack.

“I pushed her.” The boy nonchalantly said.

“You’re not allowed to push your siblings.”

“Is she even my sibling? Maybe papa slept with someone else and she’s not yours either. Or maybe this time around you went off with someone.”

Jack gasped as a hand slapped him across the face. It burned and stung, his face throbbing. Tears threatened to fall and he found his lip quivering.

“Watch what you say in my house.”

Jack backed up and raced to his room where he locked and barikated the door. 

**2.**

“So I want everyone to get their parents to write a letter giving information about your personalities for me to get a feel for everyone.”

Jack already dreaded this assignment. When the teacher went to give him his he tried to give it back.

“Jack you have to take it.”

He shook his head, “my parents won’t do it.”

She frowned, “any other relative?”

He shook his head, “they don’t know anything about me and I don’t want a pity letter.”

She sighed, “just try to get one of your parents to write the letter.”

A week later Jack was told all about how she was looking over the letters when she came across a strange set. 

_ Jack is a talented boy who enjoys football and after school activities. He must really love them because he does them any chance he gets. He enjoys watching sports and going off on adventures in the neighborhood. Sometimes I won’t see him for hours at a time. He does lots of things with his younger sister, she’s always looked up to him. _

She explained how she read it once, twice and then three times. How to get it seemed rushed by the handwriting and it was clearly not anything to go by. And from her understanding of Jack didn’t seem true in the slightest. 

The next she said gave basic information about Jack. So bland and impersonal.

Favorite color: Gold

Favorite book: Secret Life Of Pie

Favorite band: Panic At The Disco

Telling him how it was as if they just thought of questions and asked Jack his answers. 

“They just seem…so distant…what happened?” She asked.

He shrugged, “Dean thought of questions and then asked me what my answers were.”

She nodded, “I got that but…this other one…”

“My father doesn’t bother to notice what I do all day. I lie about doing sports which in itself is ridiculous because Omegas don’t play sports.”

She nodded, “do you stay after-“ he shook his head before she needed to finish. 

“I just don’t go home. It’s easier to lie.”

She nodded again, “your sister?”

“I hate her.”

She swallowed and looked back at the letter.

“I don’t have any family that could give you an accurate description of myself. I don’t have friends that could do that either. If you’d like I’ll write it myself.”

She shook her head, “the whole point was to get someone else to.” She looked up to meet his sad eyes.

“I don’t have someone.”

**1.**

“You’re not keeping it.” 

Jack didn’t know why he bothered. Dean would never let him, it would have been more surprising if he supported him.

“A baby’ll ruin your life. You’ve gotta chance, you’ll find someone when you get older and mate and then have kids. No one wants a used Omega.”

Jack looked down, his eyes finding their way to his stomach. It was still flat, everything was so new and sudden.

“I don’t want to abort it.” He whispered.

“Jack you don’t want your kid in foster care. Or adopted. Do you really want that feeling that there’s something out there that’s part of you and that you’ll never see it?”

Jack shook his head, of course he didn’t.

“It doesn’t have a brian yet, it’s not even an it yet. If you abort it now, you’ll be able to move on guilt free.” Dean was staring into his soul at this point, his eyes piercing Jack where he sat across from him.

“I understand…” he took a pause. “What about father?”

Dean shook his head, “he doesn’t know. He’ll talk you into keeping it. Giving up your whole life for a baby.”

Jack knew what Dean was doing, after so many years. He was still hurt by the fact that Jack wasn’t his. That he was stuck with a kid he didn’t want.

Jack blocked Dean’s words out, did he want his kid? Of course. Could he support his kid? No. 

So in the end, he looked up at Dean and nodded. Tears were already falling at the decision on the tip of his tongue.

“You’re right…he would say I should keep it…so I think I’m gonna.”

He gave Dean a smile, one that canceled out the man’s glare.

Jack was smiling, what a rare sight to see. 


End file.
